1. Field
The invention is concerned with the treatment of tar sands and the like for extraction and recovery of oil therefrom.
2. State of the Art
Economical recovery of oil from tar sands, which occur in abundance in both the United States of America and Canada, has long been desired. A variety of processes have been proposed; yet few have been commercially successful. A primary objective of the present invention was to provide a commercially practical method of and apparatus for handling tar sands and for extracting and recovering oil therefrom.